Trust NoOne
by whitebordeaux
Summary: *Written with Solitarysoldier* You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have. Jane is forced to take a dangerous assignment with the FBI. If you are looking for Rizzles/fluff...this aint it.
1. Chapter 1

Trust NoOne Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters.

**A/N: Co-authored by Solitarysoldier**

Just about every cop hated the paperwork part of their job and Detective Jane Rizzoli was no different. A necessary evil, but also time consuming, annoying and many times defeating. She stared at the words she typed and wondered why. Why so much evil in the world. Why so much hate and anger. Why Cavenaugh was riding her about the paperwork, today of all days. She had so hoped the people of Boston would behave so she could quite possbily leave at a decent hour. It was important that she see Maura tonight. The last thing she wanted to do was cancel on Maura again.

Jane stared at the words she typed. She hated that the pefectly aligned letters showed no emotion as if there were no feelings involved with homicide. No sexual assault, no apparent robbery. Jane immediately ruled out robbery when she spotted the diamond that looked to be worth more than her salary still on the victim's finger. There was no known motive, no obvious suspects. Nothing.

She had spent all afternoon with Frost interviewing the victim's family. An ugly business no matter how it was approached or perceived. The defensive stand always the first barrier to break through. Questions were heard as accusations when the investigation was simply to learn the victims. Who they loved, who they hated, who hated them enough to kill them. She knew this case was going to require some old fashioned detective work, especially as the family wasn't very forthcoming in any way. That's what she was paid to do and that's what she would do...tomorrow.

Jane could feel her before she saw her and instinctively held her hand up to Maura. "Almost done."

"Rizzoli! You got a minute?" Sean Cavenaugh's voice was the last thing Jane wanted to hear as she typed faster.

"I'm almost done, sir. Just need to..."

"It's not a question. My office. Now Rizzoli!" Cavenaugh seemed pissed and Jane instantly got to her feet. The apologetic look she offered Maura held more disappointment than she had felt in quite some time.

"Go, Jane. I'll wait right here." Maura understood the nature of the business and she understood Jane wanted nothing more than to leave with her right then.

Jane rubbed her temples before heading into her captain's office. She tried to think of what it could possibly be that he needed her right then, but she knew better. The nature of the business said she'd never guess correctly anyway.

"Have a seat, Rizzoli." Cavenaugh closed the door just as Jane passed through it.

"I have nothing to say to you." Jane glared at Gabriel Dean.

"Then you'll listen." Cavenaugh returned to his seat on the other side of the desk, leaving Jane to take the seat next to Dean.

"Everytime he shows up, we have trouble here. I don't want it and I certainly don't need any more trouble." Jane pulled the chair further away from Dean before sitting. The look she gave her boss pleaded with him to understand. She read his response but she wasn't at all comforted by the fact that he did understand. His expression told her there was nothing he could do at his level.

"Jane, um, Detective Rizzoli. The FBI requests your assistance on a case. It isn't exactly a request but the compensation will be worth it, especially if there is a successful apprehension." Gabriel Dean knew there was bad blood between the two of them, but he was always about business first. He had business here in Boston and the FBI needed Detective Rizzoli.

"Captain, I have an ongoing case that is going to require..."

"Your partner can handle it with Korsak. Jane, my hands are tied on this. The chief of detectives has already agreed and you are now property of the FBI." Cavenaugh looked as disgusted as Jane felt.

"I'm property of the feds? Son of a bitch! You're loving this aren't you, Dean." Jane was on her feet, not caring that the chair fell over backwards in her haste. "Why me? Can you at least tell me that?"

Gabriel pulled a few pictures from his inside coat pocket, handing a selected one to Jane. "Her name was changed to Elena Rosa when she was relocated here to Boston."

Jane stared at the blond woman but didn't recognize her at all. "I don't know her."

"You wouldn't. She was brought here from Colombia. Her and her son Tommy." Gabriel handed Jane another photo, this one of a young boy who looked to be about eight years old. Jane stared at the photo of the young boy. She felt his eyes pull at her through the photo. She recognized those eyes and wished Agent Dean would just cut to the chase.

"Who are they and what do they have to do with me?" Jane's impatience was showing and she didn't care. She didn't ask for nor want this assignment and she could already tell that wouldn't change at any time.

Gabriel handed Jane a third photo and this was of Elena with dark hair in a different setting. Jane shook her head at the resemblence to herself. She then looked at Tommy's picture again and knew now why she felt she recognized the eyes. "Have you ever heard of Hector Chavez? He runs a huge drug cartel out of South America and has been impossible to capture. We now have an opportunity."

"So why homicide? Shouldn't narcotics be dealing with this. Go use one of their detectives." Jane was ready to do anything but resign to get out of this assignment and she still wasn't clear as to what they were asking of her.

Gabriel stood to match Jane's height so that he was sure she understood what he was telling her. "Hector Chavez is a rapist and a murder. Often his victims are American women. Elena Rosa was a victim of his and Tommy is his son."

Jane walked toward the window, refusing to respond right away. The silence that followed suggested that both Cavenaugh and Agent Dean knew Jane needed time to process what she was being told. "Is Chavez his real name...sounds kinda like a common drug lord name or something."

"Probably not." Gabriel was quick to answer almost as if he expected the question. "It's what we know him as though."

"If Tommy is his son, what right do we have to keep him from him?" Jane knew there were pieces missing still. She looked back in time to see the quick glance Dean shot Cavenaugh. "What?"

"Chavez wants his son. He has other children, many from the rapes he committed, many American. He wants Tommy and we believe he knows he is here...in Boston." Gabriel waited for he knew how Rizzoli's brain worked.

"What makes you believe that? Somebody tip him off?" Jane stared Gabriel down beginning to see where this was going.

"Yes. There's always at least one weak link in every operation. Chavez found ours and was able to pay off an agent to give up the boy's location." Dean looked from Rizzoli to Cavenaugh and then back to Jane. "He then killed him."

"Where's Tommy's mother?" Jane was no stranger to asking questions and she would ask as many as she needed. The way she saw it that was the least Gabriel Dean could do for her now.

"She's dead, Jane. She was sick which I believe is why she chose now to escape from under Chavez. She wanted to get Tommy away from his father so he had a chance. He's a smart kid, I suppose he has to be." Gabriel handed the picture of Tommy back to Jane. He had caught her reaction when she first looked at him and knew she wouldn't be able to not help this kid.

Jane stared hard at Gabriel. "What was Tommy's name before they were relocated?"

"Tommy. It's too confusing for a kid to change his name and remember to go by the new one."

Jane looked for a long few moments at the picture of the smiling boy. How could something so sweet come from such hate, such violence. "What do you need me to do?"

Gabriel motioned for Jane to sit and when she did he began. "The resemblence between you and Elena Rosa is amazing, Jane. Chavez's men would have a hard time believing you were not her. Chavez will come for the boy and we intend to apprehend him when he does."

"So, I am bait. Hell no." Jane looked to Cavenaugh who refused to look her in the eye.

"He doesn't know Elena is dead. He will come for the boy and we will have agents following your every move." Gabriel knew Jane didn't trust the FBI. He knew she didn't trust him. "Jane, this boy is counting on you."

"If I refuse? This is a dangerous undercover assignment. Surely I should have a say. Captain?" Jane hated that Tommy was in danger, but she also knew these things never went as planned.

"It's a direct order, Rizzoli. You refuse, you give up your shield." Cavenaugh's voice only mirrored Rizzoli's defeated stance.

"And what happens when something goes wrong? It's the FBI, something always goes wrong, Agent Dean. What then? Chavez kills me? My gold shield won't do me much good then will it?" Jane was angry, so angry that she found herself in such an impossible position.

Jane looked up at Cavenaugh who had also gotten to his feet. "Jane, I don't like this any more than you do. I have been threatened with my career as well. You have the evening to think about it. Report here at seven a m sharp ready to proceed or ready to resign. You're dismissed."

Jane stared at her captain in disbelief. She knew realistically his hands were tied as well, but she couldn't help but feel he was throwing her to the wolves. Jane let her gaze fall onto Gabriel. "They'll kill me if you fuck up. We all know what happened last time you chased down one of the FBI's most wanted."

"I know this is hard, Jane, but you have to trust me...trust us to have your back. It's an operation, not a solo assignment." Gabriel tried to touch Jane's arm but she pulled away.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that." Jane glanced back at her captain before storming out of the office. She briefly locked eyes with Maura and knew she needed to get outside before the anger and helplessness consumed her.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Jane barely looked up once as she recited virtually the whole conversation to Maura while they waited for their food at the Robber. Jane didn't know why she even ordered, her appetite destroyed simply by seeing Gabriel Dean again. She could only wonder what thoughts were going through Maura's head.

"It sounds like you have no choice but to trust them, Jane. I mean after all, it is the FBI and they must have a plan in place for anything that could go wrong."

"The FBI is the reason I shot your father and he is sitting in prison right now." Jane did look up then and saw the way her words affected Maura. "They're the reason a part of you still hates me."

Maura kept her eyes on Jane even though she seemed to have no response at first. "My father is sitting in prison because he was a wanted criminal. There is not a part of me that still hates you. I really don't think I could ever hate you, Jane."

Jane smiled even though her heart ached with Maura's words. Seeing Agent Dean again instantly brought back the pain that was shared between herself and Maura. She had shot Paddy Doyle, a deserving mobster, but also Maura's father. He had admitted to Maura from his hospital bed that he would have shot Jane first had she not got her shot off quicker. It should have been a satisfying confession for Jane but it was anything but.

"What are you going to do?" Maura's voice interrupted Jane's thoughts and she stared deep into Maura's eyes. She could remember how it hurt to have Maura mad at her and she knew how it had hurt her as well.

"I don't have a choice. I go undercover as Tommy's mother and lure the bad guys so the FBI can get the collar and look like heros. Agent Dean will thank me with a handshake...that's it...and head back to where he came from until the next time he wants to screw with my career or my life for that matter." Jane stared at the food that was placed in front of her, opting for the cold beer that was delivered instead.

Maura kept her eyes on Jane. She was nervous, agitated and angry. She was keeping a stiff stance but she was so very scared. Maura could see it in Jane's eyes and hear it in her voice. She was trying to hide her fear for Maura's sake and Maura didn't have the heart to tell her how bad she was failing.

"I know you're scared, Jane. Who wouldn't be." Maura reached out and touched Jane's hand. " You and Agent Dean have a history. I am sure he will not let anything happen to you."

"Dean is all about the job, Maura. He betrayed me at that warehouse so he could get his hands on Doyle. He got him, didn't he?" Jane was indeed angry still and she felt no need to hide that from Maura. "I am expendable to him if it means he will get his hands on Chavez."

Maura wished there was something she could do to help Jane. She truly was in a lose-lose situation unless the operation went smoothly. Maura liked to be optimistic, Jane knew better not to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust NoOne Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters.

**A/N: Co-authored by Solitarysoldier**

"Jane?" Maura's voice did little to rattle Jane who was wide awake sitting alone in the dark living room. "You really should try to sleep."

"I have tried." Jane followed Maura with her eyes as she made her way through the room to the kitchen. "I don't like that fancy tea from Holland or Finland or wherever you get your fancy stuff from."

It was obvious Maura was ignoring Jane's comments as she went about preparing the tea anyway. Jane rested her head along the back of the couch listening to the sounds of what was normal for Maura. She then graciously accepted the cup of tea that she was sure she wouldn't like but just as certain she would drink anyway. Maura was convinced it would help her sleep and Jane knew she needed to. She had no way of knowing when she would be able to sleep soundly after tonight.

"You're scared." Maura's comment could've been a question or a statement and Jane studied Maura wondering if it would matter either way.

"I don't like not having a choice. I mean, who does Dean think he is?" Jane was suddenly angry and that was a familiar feeling unlike the feeling of denying fear. Jane knew the difference and right now and she was allowing herself to at least have the choice of how to feel.

"It wasn't that long ago that Gabriel was more than just Agent Dean." Maura took a sip of her tea hoping that would encourage Jane to do the same.

"Even then he was Dean and what does that have to do with anything? He knew I wouldn't have a choice and the look on his face, Maura... he was loving it." Jane then did take a drink and focused on not reacting. How did Maura drink this stuff?

"You said yourself, he is all about the job. Obviously he thinks you are the best out there and will be a huge asset to the FBI."

"No, I'm sure that's not it. I just so happen to look like this lady." Jane placed the picture of Elena Rosa on the table in front of them. She watched as Maura carefully studied the picture and then looked at Jane.

"I do see a remarkable resemblance." Maura kept her eyes locked with Jane's. "What are you going to do, Jane?"

"I don't have a choice. Well, I guess I do." Jane placed the picture of Tommy Rosa on the table next to that of his mother. "I can always quit. Turn in my shield in the morning."

Jane decided to focus on her tea when Maura had no comment. The silence was comfortable despite Jane's thought's being anything but. Jane got to her feet, motioning to Maura that she would be right back and when she returned she handed Maura a cell phone.

"I don't understand?" Maura glanced at the phone, but her eyes were glued to Jane.

"I have one as well. I know the FBI will either provide me a phone or not allow me one at all, but I need to know what's going on here. I need to know that my mother and my brothers are ok." Jane's voice faded in and out as she spoke and Maura knew Jane's nerves were nearly controlling her. "I need to know you're okay."

Maura simply nodded.

"Don't let anybody know you have this, Maura. It's important." Jane picked up the picture of Tommy. "I don't know how to be anybody's mother."

"Just be his friend, Jane. He knows his mother is gone and most likely wouldn't accept a new mom right now anyway." Maura watched the way Jane's hand shook as she held the picture between her fingers.

"I have to act like his mom. School, homework, dinner, all the things loving, devoted moms do."

"You have a great role model in your own mother, Jane. Besides, just let Tommy tell you what he needs." Maura took the picture of Tommy from Jane, letting her fingers linger over Jane's. "I think Tommy is the least of your worries."

"I am expected to protect a young boy from his father, a murdering rapist. I am to lure him to where I am so that the FBI can come in and save the day and hopefully me as well." Jane's voice was barely solid at all now as she continued to speak. "I get that this is a huge bust for the FBI, but Maura, I am not cut out for this."

"You are strong and smart, Jane Rizzoli. You are every bit as good as the FBI believes you to be. I have faith that you will protect that boy and be able to help in successfully capturing this man." Maura looked away then so Jane wouldn't be able to search her eyes for doubt. It wouldn't be doubt in her that Jane would see but worry, concern and even fear.

Jane offered Maura a smile that didn't come close to reaching her eyes. "I just don't like not having a choice."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jane sat in Cavenaugh's office listening to the clock on the wall counting down. Agent Dean would soon be in, but she was in no hurry to see him. She couldn't believe she had almost decided to go ahead and resign. Even after she aired out her concerns and fears with Maura, Jane still doubted the ability of the FBI to protect her and Tommy from such a powerful man as Hector Chavez. Dean had given her Chavez's profile to go over and she wished he hadn't. She now how a clear picture of just who this monster was and he was supposed to come for her. She didn't like it and she knew how she felt about the assignment was irrelevant at this point.

"I tried, Jane." Sean Cavenaugh's voice cut through the silence of the small office. They both had arrived considerably early so that they could have a few moments to themselves before the others arrived. "You have to know that the last thing I wanted was to intentionally put one of my detectives in harm's way."

Jane gave her captain a slight nod. "Just make sure my family stays safe. Okay? Please, sir."

"If Chavez is here in Boston, it won't take long at all for him to locate his son." Cavenaugh folded his hands on top of his desk as she stared hard at Jane. "The FBI wants him alive...I want you alive."

Jane immediately felt the concern Sean was feeling for her, but was careful not to offer any kind of response within her expression. She kept eye contact, but said nothing.

"If it comes down to it, you kill him, Rizzoli. We'll deal with the rest later." Sean glanced up as Agent Dean approached the office. "I mean it. You kill him."

Jane turned to face Gabriel as he made his way in and extended his hand to her. She ignored his gesture, hating that she ever trusted this man enough to be intimate with him.

"Listen, Jane. The sooner Chavez comes for the boy, the sooner we'll get him, the sooner this is all over and I'm out of your hair. Just work with me on this." Gabriel waited until Jane relaxed enough to hear him out. "Agent Portman will be arriving with Tommy in a few minutes. Together you all will travel to the house in which you will be living for the next few days."

"Oh, so Mommy, Daddy and baby? Come on, Dean." Jane was not liking this set-up at all.

"I have to have somebody there with you; a love interest, if you will." Gabriel glanced at Cavenaugh who just shook his head at the way Agent Dean was dealing with Jane.

"I can take care of myself." Jane was angry. She had no desire to share a house with an agent she didn't know.

"Well, you've got Tommy to take care of as well." Gabriel's tone caught Jane's attention. "Elena was living with Chavez when she decided to escape his control. She was his wife and if she is with another man it ups the ante. His emotions will be a factor and when emotions are involved, mistakes are more likely. Understand?"

Jane nodded. "Chavez will know I am not Elena."

"Yes, but his hired muscle will not. They will be instructed to find you and report back to him. His ego has taken a hit and he will want to personally respond to you, Elena, for that." Gabriel took a few steps closer to Jane who started to back away but then decided to stand still in front of the man that betrayed her. The man who shared her bed and then betrayed her the next day.

"I want out." Jane's tone was steel strong and Cavenaugh was instantly on his feet.

"Rizzoli, think about what you're saying." Sean made his way around his desk so that he was standing between his detective and Agent Dean. "Think hard, Jane."

Jane turned away from both men. Her nerves were already a factor and the fact that she would now have to trust yet another FBI agent for her safety was not something that she was at all wanting to accept. Jane turned when she heard Gabriel address his colleague.

"Agent Portman, this is Detective Rizzoli. Jane, this is Tommy Rosa." Gabriel's voice was friendly, although Jane caught the warning tone in it meant for her.

Jane ignored the man that held Tommy's hands, instead finding herself instantly absorbed by the little boy that stared at her. "Hi, Tommy. I'm Jane."

Tommy stared at Jane and the silence in the room was causing Jane to become even more nervous.

"Detective." Ben Portman held his hand out to Rizzoli who glanced at it and then to the tall agent but refused to take it.

"I'm assuming I will be armed? I know it's probably not protocol to have a gun in the car circle at an elementary school but I need to be armed." Jane felt she had the right to make at least a few demands of her own. "How will I have contact? I need my phone."

"Agent Portman is your go-between, Jane. No phone." Gabriel once again took a few steps toward her. "Yes, you will be armed. You are still a detective; an officer. You will be expected to to react in a way that puts the child's safety above your own, but you will also be expected to apprehend Chavez if the situation presents itself. Otherwise, your job is simple. Lure Chavez to you and the FBI will take it from there."

"Well, what could possibly go wrong then." Jane's sarcasm was directed at Gabriel and she glanced at Portman with a look of disgust. She then bent down so that she was kneeling directly in front of Tommy. "You have to help me here, Tommy. I don't know what little boys like to do."

The way Tommy stared at Jane both scared her and comforted her at the same time. He raised his hand letting his fingers touch Jane's face. Jane was confused but allowed the boy to do what he needed to in order to be comfortable with her. "You look like my mommy...a little."

"I know you're mommy has gone to heaven, but I can be your friend. Will that be okay?" Jane grasped the little boy's hand as he refused to remove it from her face.

"They said I have to call you mom. Will that be okay?" Tommy's voice was similar to what she remembered her younger brother sounding like when they were kids themselves.

"Sure. You know, I have a little brother named Tommy. He's big now, but we still call him Tommy. I like that name." Jane smiled when Tommy did and she slowly stood to her full height facing Cavenaugh. "Sir?"

Sean Cavenaugh nodded without saying a word and the unspoken understanding was that he would watch out for Jane's family, keep them safe should her identity be recognized by Chavez before the FBI could take him into custody.

"I need a few minutes." Jane looked down at Tommy before directing her attention to Gabriel.

"We need to leave now, Jane." Gabriel looked at Portman who nodded. "Hurry up."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane entered Maura's office to find her staring off at nothing. "Maura? You okay?"

"I...uh...yeah was just looking at..."

"It's okay, Maura. It's going to be okay. The kid seems like a good kid." Jane smiled at Maura who had gotten to her feet. "I think he'll take good care of me."

Maura nodded but refused to smile. She appeared nervous and worried and if she was trying to hide how she was feeling she wasn't succeeding.

Jane reached out for her hand. "I'm going to be okay. Rizzolis are indestructible. Frankie and I are 2-0 against gunshots, and Tommy survived prison and Ma...well she survived us three and pops." Jane tried to make light of how they both were feeling.

"Jane, I am worried. I did some reading on how these people are and they will kill you whether they get the boy or not. You are not trained for this kind of assignment, how is it you are required to risk your life like this? This goes beyond your call of duty." Maura was on the verge of panicking and her voice cracked when she spoke.

Jane pulled Maura close and let her hang on to her. "I've got to trust the FBI will be effective. That boy needs me, Maura. There something about him that I can't say no to."

Maura pulled away from Jane, and quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. "See, already developing those maternal instincts."

Jane smiled at Maura then. "I need to go now. Remember, do not tell anyone about the phone. Dean has taken mine away and all correspondence has to go through Agent Portman. I need to know I can talk to you, Maur."

"Stay safe, Jane." Maura quickly grabbed Jane again, noticing how strong she felt despite the way her body shook.

"You too, Maura. I'll see you soon." Jane turned and left the room without looking back at Maura. The last things she wanted to see before leaving the safety of her precinct was Maura Isles crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust NoOne Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters.

**A/N: Co-authored by Solitarysoldier**

Maura felt a bit of relief when she entered the busy squad room to see Frost busy at his desk. She took a moment to scan Jane's desk before he noticed her. It was a mess, not usually the way Jane worked. She hadn't had time to straighten up before leaving or simply chose not to. Maura took Jane's decision to leave her desk as it was as Jane's way of suggesting she wouldn't be gone too long. Jane had insight that Maura didn't always understand. She believed Jane knew more than she shared and if not she felt more than she wanted to. Maura couldn't shake the look deep in Jane's eyes when she said goodbye. It was hidden, but Maura often knew where to look to see inside Jane. Jane was nervous. Maura knew Jane hid her real concerns so as to not worry her, but if Maura couldn't see Jane's fears, she felt them.

"Dr. Isles? Jane left a little while ago." Frost had gotten to his feet when he noticed Maura seemed to be looking for her.

"I know." Maura ran her fingers along Jane's desk before pulling her chair out. "Detective Frost, how much do you know about this man the FBI is after?"

Frost moved the papers out of the way and took a seat on Jane's desk so that he was directly in front of Maura. "I know he leads a very profitable drug ring in South America. I know the FBI isn't chasing him for that though. He rapes and murders women, mostly American."

"Why use Jane though? I know she resembles his wife, the mother of his son, but is she really equipped to go up against somebody like this man?" Maura searched Frost's eyes as he hesitated to answer.

"Her job is to lure him out of wherever he is. The FBI doesn't want his people, they want him. They have Tommy and Chavez wants his son and his wife." Frost looked behind him to make sure Agent Dean was still behind closed doors with Cavenaugh. "The FBI has spent a long time learning how this guy works. He will send his people to locate Jane, well Elena. Then he will come for his wife and son. They will then be able to apprehend him."

Maura smiled at Frost's explanation but it was obvious she felt no better about the whole operation. "All Jane has to do is protect the boy until the FBI arrest Chavez. Jane can do that."

Frost moved in closer to Maura, looking back once again. "Jane doesn't trust the FBI at all. She was forced into this assignment and even Cavenaugh has his hands tied on this. They want this guy that bad, Maura that they are willing to risk the careers of two top Boston police officers."

"Are they willing to risk their lives as well?" Maura looked into Cavenaugh's office where Agent Dean was preparing to leave.

"Maura, Jane will be okay. She can take care of herself." Frost tried to reassure Maura, but the way he spoke told Maura that he too was worried for his partner.

Maura stood when Agent Dean made his way out into the squad room. He locked eyes with Maura, but made no attempt to speak. "Agent Dean?"

"Dr. Isles."

"My father is in prison. You got what you wanted. Jane trusted you and you betrayed her to get what you wanted. Why force her to do this? What could she possibly owe for you to put her in such a dangerous position?" Maura stood close to Dean, her eyes forcing him to answer her.

"Jane is a trained professional who just so happens to look like Hector Chavez's wife. They resemble each other enough we believe to get Chavez to show himself. And when he does, we will apprehend him and everybody goes home."

"And when he realizes Jane is not Elena? Her life is then in danger, is it not, Agent Dean?" Maura could feel Cavenaugh's gentle pull on her arm but shrugged him off. "Is her life in danger, Agent Dean?"

"There is a certain amount of risk involved yes, but Detective Rizzoli will be with another Agent at all times and she will be armed." Dean looked up at Cavenaugh before focusing solely on Maura. "I know what you think, but this is not personal. I have no problem with Jane Rizzoli."

Maura watched as Agent Dean turned and walked out of the precinct. She looked at Jane's boss only to read on his face what was in his mind. He was worried and it seemed he didn't trust the FBI any more than Jane did. Maura walked away then, angry. Angry that Jane was put into such a position. Angry that it was suggested she would have to give up her career if she didn't comply with such a dangerous request. Jane was right when she said she was never really sure who to trust anymore.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"Are we almost there?" Tommy had asked the same thing Jane was wondering. He had been silent for the better part of the hour they had been in the car. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"That's why I told you to go before we left. You'll have to wait." Agent Portman looked into the rear view mirror instantly finding Jane's eyes. He looked away just as quickly.

"How bad?" Jane had to admit she was relieved that Tommy hadn't wanted to talk too much during the ride. She needed to pay attention so to know at least about where she was in relation to the city.

"Bad." Tommy leaned closer to Jane and whispered so that Portman couldn't hear him.

"How about a break? I could use a break as well." Jane addressed Ben Portman, immediately sensing he was not a man of patience and probably not the best choice to escort a child.

Ben didn't speak, but nodded and Jane took that as good news for Tommy. The car came to a stop in front of a small convenient store where Ben made no effort to get out. "Hurry up."

"Uh, shouldn't you take him in?" Jane fought the irritation that she was already feeling towards this man.

"No. Hurry up...mom." Ben smiled at Jane before glancing at his watch. "We still got about another thirty minutes."

"Where the hell are we going? I thought Chavez knew Tommy was in Boston. Why are we leaving the city?" Jane suddenly forgot about Tommy having to go to the bathroom.

"Jane." Tommy pulled on Jane's sleeve. "I really have to go."

Jane walked into the store with Tommy close behind her and asked for the restrooms. She was directed to a single unit where she quickly escorted the boy. "I'll be right here."

Tommy hesitated but then went inside leaving Jane to look around. She glanced out to the car where she saw Portman on his phone. He was watching her same as she was him and in no time Tommy was pulling on her shirt sleeve again. "I'm hungry."

Jane got some chips for Tommy and a soda and headed up to the counter. "How old are you Tommy?" Jane was no expert on children but Tommy seemed small for an eight year old.

"Six. My mommy had a birthday party for me before she went away." Tommy had opened the bag of chips before Jane even finished paying.

Jane didn't know much about children but she had figured Tommy to be about eight years old. The fact that he was younger made her more nervous as she wondered exactly how to care for such a young child. She and Tommy returned to the car where she buckled him in. "Give me a minute."

"Come on, Rizzoli. We've got to go." Portman was definitely impatient and Jane was determined to have at least some control in this whole situation.

"Well, so do I." Jane re-entered the store where she quickly closed the bathroom door. She pulled the phone from her pocket that she had hidden from Portman. She sent a quick text to Maura and could only pray there was enough reception wherever they were now.

_Tell Frost about phone. Have him track location. Don't know where we are. About an hour outside of Boston._

Jane left the phone on, she knew it was important for tracking. She turned the volume off so that Portman wouldn't hear it when Maura got back to her. "What's wrong?" Jane asked Tommy when she returned to the car. She could see he was upset, but was sitting quietly in the back seat.

"The kid is annoying. Of all people to pull this assignment. I don't do kids." Portman started up the car, glancing at Jane again in the mirror as he backed away from the store.

Jane reached into the front seat and grabbed the chips that Portman had obviously taken away from Tommy. She handed him the bag and had to encourage him to take it. "It's okay, Tommy. You're hungry, have some chips."

Jane glared at Portman until he shot her another glance. "Are we going to have a problem, because I didn't ask for this assignment either you know."

"You going to baby that kid the whole time?" Oh yeah, Portman was an ass.

Jane looked at Tommy as he refused the chips he had wanted. She moved closer to him, allowing him to rest against her side. "Yeah, I just might. He's a child, Portman, maybe you remember that." Jane couldn't believe all that Tommy was having to deal with. He just recently lost his mother, the only constant in his young life. She let her fingers smooth his hair and instantly felt the way his body sunk into her at the contact. Maybe she would baby him, that was her assignment after all.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

The house was out of the way, hidden almost. Jane noticed the manicured lawn, the recently tended to flower garden and the way the house looked lived in. She was confused as to why they were placed in a house without nearby neighbors if the idea was for Chavez to find them. They were supposed to be hiding out in the open or at least that was how she understood it.

"Who's place is this?" Jane picked up the small bike that blocked the entrance into the house.

"Does it matter?" Portman unlocked the door and entered the home as if it were his own. He was beyond irritated and Jane knew she would keep her distance at least for a little while.

Jane watched Tommy as he was immediately distracted by the toys that were strewn about the yard. She could only wonder what he was feeling as he continuously looked up at her as she watched him. Jane sat down on the porch steps and set about taking in her surroundings. She noticed the wooded area behind the house, the small stream that separated that from the house and the way the sun set behind the trees at noon. She was anxious to get into the house to see how much sunlight there was, that would give her an idea as to how much moonlight would be available if there was a need to see in the dark.

Jane kept her eyes on Tommy although her attention was now on Portman as he made his way out of the house and sat down next to her. He sat close and she found this unnerving at best. "You've obviously been here before."

"No." Portman handed Jane a bottle of water. "Fridge is stocked."

"You seem comfortable here is all." Jane glanced at Portman who watched her as he drank from his own water bottle.

"I make myself comfortable wherever I go. Boy seems happy." Portman nodded toward Tommy. "You know you'll have to get him in school here. He needs to be out and about."

"Tomorrow." Jane moved over when it seemed Portman was crowding her even more. "Do you mind?"

"You know it really is all about appearance. You heard Agent Dean explain how if Elena is with another man that would ensure Chavez will come himself for the boy...and her." Ben stared at Jane then, not trying to hide the fact that she attracted him. "You really do look a lot like Elena Rosa."

"Isn't that why I'm here." Jane was annoyed now and she didn't try to hide that either.

Jane moved over as far as she could when it seemed Portman wasn't taking the hint. He moved as well, trapping her between his body and the railing. "You're here because you have a job to do. It is as simple as that. We want Chavez. If he sends one of his hired hands and they are able to get the boy then he wins. If he thinks his wife is with me, then he will come himself. Then we win."

Jane shifted as much as Ben would allow and she quickly looked up into his eyes when his hand found hers as it rested on her gun.

"Don't do that." Ben's whispered words hit the side of Rizzoli's face. He squeezed her hand until she removed it from her side. "Appearance, Rizzoli."

"You touch me and it will appear like a lover's quarrel when I shoot your ass." Rizzoli kept her eyes on Ben, relaxing only slightly when he moved away from her allowing her to breathe.

"Dean said you were tough, but Rizzoli, Elena wasn't. Remember that." Ben got to his feet, standing over Jane as to taunt her. "Dean also said..."

"Stop!" Jane got to her feet, realizing how much taller Ben actually was as she squared up against him. "I have the option to ask out of this assignment at any time. I will not do this with you, is that understood Agent Portman?"

Ben lowered his head so he was level with Jane's ear. "It's too late to ask out now, Rizzoli. It goes through me and I say we're here now. Better start playing the part."

Jane grabbed Ben's hand as he reached up to move her hair from her face when the wind kicked up. She kept hold of his eyes with a look that warned. She refused to break her stare despite the way he smiled at her. "Tommy, lets go for a walk."

Ben pulled his hand from Jane's as his smile was meant to accept her wordless challenge. She took hold of Tommy's hand when he immediately responded to her request and appeared at her side.

Jane could feel how tight Tommy grasped her hand and it was strange how she immediately noticed how his little fingers curled around hers. He seemed to move his fingers over hers with each step they took and Jane had to consciously remember her strides were much longer than his.

"Where are we going?" Tommy's voice was so innocent and Jane couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Let's go check out the woods. I want to see where they lead to."

"Maybe to a big playground, or a big swimming pool. I know how to swim, Jane. Did you know that?" Tommy almost pulled Jane as he hurried toward the tall trees ahead of them.

"I know now." Jane watched as Tommy jumped over the stream, proud of himself for making it despite falling on the other side. She lept over as well, joining him. They made their way through the woods until Jane realized they were coming to an opening. Her spirits dropped when she looked at the lake that provided what she feared would be an obstacle if they needed to escape.

"Wow! That's a big swimming pool." Tommy ran to the edge of the lake where Jane was quick to grasp his arm. "I bet it's cold in there."

"Yeah, Tommy. I bet it is." Jane shook her head as she guided Tommy back through the woods. She wanted out in the worst way, but knew Portman was right. It really was too late now.


	4. Chapter 4

Trust NoOne Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters.

**A/N: Co-authored by Solitarysoldier**

Jane was certain they had started out heading south when they left the precinct. Maura's text told her they were approximately an hour north of the city in a town that was less populated than Jane would have expected. The fact that they seemed to be hidden confused her when Dean's explanation led her to believe they would be hiding in plain sight.

The eastern cities were absolutely beautiful this time of year. Summer much too hot for many of the locals, winter leaving them stalled and depressed. Autumn weather was just perfect for hiding in the not so open for a murdering rapist to come take what was his. The late fall temperatures only served to remind Jane that cold and snow would soon be there and with any luck she wouldn't be.

The digital on the bedside table read two in the morning and as Jane turned to read it, she could feel her gun as she had placed it under her pillow. She reached under the pillow to readjust it's placement before noticing what had woken her in the first place. Tommy. His little body was crowding Jane in a bed too big for even the both of them. She thought about waking him and getting him back into his own bed, but the peaceful look on his face as he slept changed her mind. She took the few minutes to cover him completely as she gently stroked his hair. His body was warm against hers despite the cold feel of the big house they were staying in.

Jane pulled the string tight on her sweats, how she hated sleeping in pants. How she hated sleeping armed and how she hated sleeping with one eye open. It was colder than when she had gone to bed and it only took a few minutes to notice the window that was slightly opened. She was immediately alarmed as she was sure it was shut and locked when she had gone to bed. She pulled the window down, taking a few seconds to scan the yard below. Satisfied with the stillness of the night outside, she returned to the bed where she found and pulled on her sweatshirt. With a quick glance at Tommy she decided to make a quick walk through of the house. She pulled her gun from under her pillow and carefully positioned it into the back of her pants.

The dark house had a guiding light, that of the moon which her calculations had proven correct. She noticed the kitchen window was also opened slightly and found herself instantly irritated. She closed and locked that one as well before turning on the light over the stove.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jane forced herself not to react to the deep voice of Ben Portman as he leaned up against the doorjamb leading into the kitchen.

"Not with all these windows open." Jane turned slowly, failing to not show her irritation. "Do not come into my room. If I wanted the window open I would've opened it."

"We need to be able to hear what's going on outside as well as inside. Can't do that if all the windows are closed."

"Do not come into my room. Understand Portman?" Jane didn't care how her voice betrayed her. It was important that Agent Portman felt she was capable of detecting and then handling whatever trouble may arise. And she felt she was. She also felt Portman was too lax for her liking at preserving their safety.

"Relax, Rizzoli. A little fresh air never hurt anybody." Portman made his way into the kitchen where he pulled more water from the refrigerator. "Since you're up, maybe you can tell me what's going on between you and Dean."

"Nothing is going on between Agent Dean any myself. This is your concern, why?" Jane wanted to get back to Tommy, back to bed where she hoped she could get back to sleep.

"It's my business because I suddenly find myself in a house out in the middle of nowhere with a kid that annoys the hell out of me and a beautiful woman that won't even look at me." Ben seemed angry and this alarmed Jane enough for her to face him. "This is grunt work for FBI agents, Rizzoli. I have earned better than this and Dean insists on giving me the shit jobs."

"So, apprehending Chavez wouldn't help your cause? Wouldn't give you the name and recognition you seem to be looking for?" Jane watched carefully as Portman seemed to look everywhere but her eyes when he talked to her.

"It's a shit job. Chavez is way ahead of us. He always has been and he always will be. We're expendable, don't you see that." Ben took a few steps so that he was standing directly in front of Jane. "Look around. We're in the middle of bumfuck with no back-up in sight, just waiting to be found."

"Dean knows where we are. He sent us here. I thought your job was to make sure he knows what is going on so that he can get here when the time comes." Jane refused to back away from Portman despite the way he continued to inch his way closer to her.

"It is and I will. I need the windows open to hear and we need to sleep in shifts." Portman locked his eyes on Jane. "I know you and Dean were intimate at one time. I also know he was involved in the successful apprehension of Paddy Doyle. And I know Paddy Doyle is Dr. Maura Isles' father."

"Okay, so he armed you with unnecessary information. None of that is necessary or relevant to what we are doing here. None of it has anything to do with Paddy Doyle or whatever relationship Dean and I had." Jane backed away from Portman then. "I need to go check on Tommy."

"Can you trust him, Jane? Can you trust Agent Dean is making sure your family is safe? Are you sure Dr. Isles is protected because once Chavez realizes who you are, their safety is not guaranteed." Portman took a few quick steps forward, suddenly crowding Jane. "Dean has tunnel vision when it comes to cases like this. He doesn't care about me, you, or your family. I doubt he will even think to protect Dr. Isles at all."

"Sounds like you don't trust him. Call it, Portman. Call if off now and we all go home. Give the shit job to someone else." Jane almost pleaded with Ben, but her voice came off as challenging instead.

"No. Much like you, my career and livelihood is at stake here." Ben took Jane's face in his hands and kissed her hard and fast. He held her tight despite her attempt to pull away.

Jane pulled her gun from behind her and had the barrel against Ben's temple within seconds. She waited until he slowly released her and dropped his hands to his sides. "Don't ever do that again."

"I told you. It's all about appearance." Ben pointed to the window that Jane had closed and locked a few minutes earlier. "If one of Chavez men have found us, he needs to report back that you, Elena, are with another man. We went over this."

"Don't ever do that again." Jane repeated herself before replacing her gun back into the waistband of her pants. "I'm going to check on Tommy. Do not come into my room."

Jane didn't bother to look back at Portman. She flipped his words over in her head and heard the same thing each time. He mentioned her families safety. He mentioned Maura's safety, twice. She slid in beside a still sleeping Tommy and replaced her gun under her pillow. She doubted she'd sleep but she needed to lie down nonetheless. She was angry, so angry at the situation, at Dean, at Portman.

Jane reached between the mattress and box spring and pulled out the phone she had hidden from Ben. She turned it on and typed a quick text to Maura._ Be careful. Stay safe._ She went to turn the phone off again when a text came in. Maura was awake and had to be holding the phone to get and reply that fast. Jane read the words Maura had sent her and it only made her that much more concerned for all of them. _You, too._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tommy watched Jane as she rearranged his backpack with all the clothes he had come with save one set she put in her own bag. He studied her, almost as if trying to learn her movements. "Ben says I have to go to school today."

"Not today. You won't go to school for a little while until we figure out what school you're going to go to." Jane barely glanced at the young boy, instead continued to finish packing.

"Where are we going?" Tommy's questions frustrated Jane only because she really didn't know how much to tell him.

"Nowhere right now, but I want to be ready in case we have to leave quickly." Jane reached down and pulled the phone from the mattress. She debated whether or not to turn it off as she only had so much time on the battery. She decided to save as much battery as possible and slipped it into her bag before sliding both hers and Tommy's backpacks under the bed.

"In case my daddy comes to take me home?" Jane stopped everything to give Tommy her full attention.

"Tommy? What do you know about your daddy?" Jane took the boy's hand and guided him so that he would sit next to her on the bed. She wondered if she just may get more out of the kid than she would the FBI.

"My mommy says he is very mean and hurts people when he gets mad at them. My mommy made him mad a lot." Tommy's voice dropped and Jane could feel the little boy's loss. "She said we had to come here to hide from him so he wouldn't hurt me too."

Jane pulled Tommy closer to her, so that he was almost on her lap. "Tommy, I know you miss your mommy, but I am not going to let your daddy hurt you, okay?"

"Ben says I will have to go home soon. I don't want to go home with my daddy." Tommy looked up at Jane with big brown eyes that showed fear and confusion. "Can I stay with you?"

Jane pulled Tommy to her, so that her chin rested on his head. "Of course, Tommy." Jane felt the heat spread through her entire body, an angry heat that said her reservations about Portman were correct. "I think we need to go check out the woods again, see if we can find a hiding spot in case your daddy does come. Be very quiet though, so we don't wake Ben, okay?"

Tommy was quick to the door of Jane's bedroom forcing Jane to move just that much quicker. He was very quiet, his ability to follow her directions could only be a good thing. Jane wondered how she could be expected to protect herself and Tommy if Chavez's men decided to show. She needed to be able to rely on Portman but her every instinct was telling her she couldn't. She glanced in to see Ben sleeping on his back, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. She knew now was not the time, but she needed to know more about Portman's agenda. He was pissed to have drawn such an assignment, she got that much. Chavez was huge on the FBI's list, could be the case of his career. She should've talked more to Dean before leaving. She should've went with her gut and resigned if that was her only other option. Now she would take Tommy into the woods. She had to plan ahead in case. Just in case.

Jane watched the sun's position carefully. She was quickly memorizing a path through the heavily wooded area behind the house. Every route led them to the lake which seemed to be endless as far as length. She could see the other side of the lake from where she stood on the bank with Tommy and estimated it to be about a hundred yards or so. She wondered if she were up to swimming that, let alone such a young child. "Think you could swim across the lake if you had to, Tommy? It's really a long way to the other side."

"Yeah! I'm a good swimmer, Jane. I'll show you." Tommy began to pull his shoes off when Jane stopped him.

"It's too cold right now, buddy." The more Jane thought about it, the more she needed to know if Tommy could make it. "Hey, how about we swim halfway and then back. Then we can run back to the house and change into dry clothes."

"Can it be a race?" Tommy's smile was infectious and Jane couldn't help but laugh at how excited he seemed.

"Sure, ready?" Jane pulled off her own boots, stuffing her gun inside one of them. She then watched as Tommy dove in without any reservations as to the temperature of the water. He was indeed a good swimmer for such a little boy and he nearly made it to the middle before she could catch up to him. Tommy clung to Jane once she did meet him in the middle of the lake. "Okay, go!"

Jane didn't wait too long this time as she swam quickly knowing they would get out of the cold as soon as they made it back to the house. She caught a glimpse of Tommy as he pulled himself out of the water only to encourage her to hurry. "I won, Jane. I won!"

"You sure did. Wow, Tommy, you are a great swimmer." Jane pulled her sweatshirt on over her head, handing Tommy his as well. "Put your shoes on, lets get back to the house."

They nearly ran the whole way, the path Jane had chosen quickly becoming familiar. She felt she found the quickest way to the lake and now she knew by Tommy swimming halfway and back, he could make it all the way if they had to. Jane was still unsure what was on the other side of the lake, but knew she would have to take their chances if she felt it necessary to get there.

Portman swung open the door just as she and Tommy got to the porch. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Tommy, go on upstairs and get some dry clothes on." Jane guided Tommy around Ben but stopped when Portman blocked her entrance into the house. "What's the problem, Portman?"

"Swimming, Rizzoli? Really. Won't exactly make mother of the year that way." Ben knew she was cold and they both knew he was holding her up intentionally.

"He fell in. He's a kid, they do stuff like that." Jane started to push by when Portman grabbed her by the arm, digging his fingers into her tricep muscle that was already sore from the effort in the lake.

"What are you doing, Rizzoli. We are supposed to be on the same team here. You need to trust me." Portman loosened his grip, but not enough to allow Jane to pull free.

"I want to talk to Agent Dean. That is who you are in touch with, isn't it? You're on the phone a lot, yet I have no means of contact. I want to talk to him, now." Jane's tried in vain to keep her voice from shaking, but between the tight hold of Portman and the temperature that seemed to drop by the minute she was failing at sounding determined.

"Get changed, Rizzoli. You're no good to Tommy if you're sick." Ben dropped his hold of Jane and stepped aside letting her into the house. Jane was pissed. She rubbed her arm where Portman had used excessive force and she knew there was no way she could trust him. She pulled dry clothes from her bag and quickly changed. It maybe was too cold to swim, but Jane needed to know that Tommy could make it. If only she knew for sure about Portman.

"Rizzoli. Dean is on the phone." Jane jumped hard at the knock at the door and Portman's voice. She opened the door and took the phone that Ben was offering.

"Rizzoli." Jane listened carefully, hoping to pick up any background noises. It sounded like he may have been at the precinct.

"Jane, Agent Portman said you demanded to talk to me. Is everything alright with Tommy?" Gabriel was all business and right now Jane needed him to be about her.

"I'm done. I want out and I want out now!" Jane kept her eyes on Portman as he made no attempt to give her any privacy.

"I can't do that, Rizzoli. Hang in there, and stay safe."

Jane listened to the line disconnect, the anger nearly blinding her then. "Don't ever put your hands on me again. Is that clear, Portman?"

"I need to know where you are at all times, Rizzoli. If Chavez's men show up, we only have each other until help arrives. I need to know I can trust you." Portman stared down at Jane, using every bit of his size to intimidate her.

"Trust is a double edged sword isn't it, Portman." Jane pushed around him then, her only focus was to make sure Tommy was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Trust NoOne Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters.

**A/N: Co-authored by Solitarysoldier**

The moon was full and Jane took a few minutes to see it, really look at it as if it had hidden answers for her. She knew better, but still she wanted to believe she wasn't totally on her own. She found the yard swing didn't make any noise if she sat in the middle and she realized the ground was at least a little giving as her foot help to keep a pace that kept her. It had only been three days since arriving at their secret hideaway that was supposed to be out in the open. They were supposed to hide in plain sight, encouraging Chavez to come for them. Instead they were playing house in a secluded three-bedroom family home with a fireplace and a yard swing. Three days and Jane was questioning the whole operation, even more so than she had from the beginning.

"Is the kid asleep?" Jane sensed Ben before she saw him, she had learned his walk. He moved efficiently, but his size seemed to prevent an unannounced visit.

"Tommy? Yes, Tommy is sleeping as it is after two in the morning." Jane was immediately irritated and she certainly didn't want Ben's company. "I thought we were pulling shifts, why are you not sleeping?"

Ben sat down next to Jane, forcing her to slide over. The balanced weight on the swing kept it quiet as Ben took over the relaxed pace using his own foot against the ground. "Can't."

"Well, if you're not going to, then I will. I feel like I haven't slept in days now." Jane started to get up only to stop when Ben's hand on her arm suggested she did.

"Three days and nothing. Does that seem strange to you?" Ben stared at Jane and the way he was fixated on her did little to reassure her as to her own concerns.

"What seems strange is why we are here, hidden. Why we are here in your house that you shared with your wife and your child two years ago. What seems strange is why you lied to me when I asked if you'd been here before." Jane watched carefully as Ben knew he wouldn't try to conceal the fact that this was indeed his house. "Tell me Dean knows where we are."

Ben's silence was answer enough and Jane was immediately on her feet.

Ben was as well as he pulled his identification from his pocket. He handed it to Jane and waited while she read every word on it. "I am a Federal Agent. And yes, this is my house and yes I did share it with my family over two years ago now." Ben gestured to the toys strewn about the yard. "I guess I thought they'd return if I kept things as they were when they left. How did you find all that out?"

"Dean doesn't know we're here." Jane's voice was just above a whisper. She ignored Ben's question and she knew she would refuse to tell him.

"Hear me out, Rizzoli. Dean wants Chavez. Can you imagine what this will do for his career? Let's just say I am not his favorite agent." Ben headed back up to the house. "It's not safe out here."

"Actually it's safer out here than in there." Jane refused to move and she was pleased when Ben conceded to her. "Can see better in the dark when you are actually in the dark."

Jane returned to the swing, noticing the nervous posture Ben now showed. "If I had gone to the place Dean wanted than Chavez would've come immediately."

"That was the idea, Portman. He comes, the FBI apprehends him and I go back to my job and my home." Jane was angry and Ben needed to know. "Does Dean even know you have this place?"

"I suppose it's easy enough to find out. You did somehow." Ben returned to the swing, almost bracing for Jane's anger.

"I don't understand why here. Are you hiding from Chavez personally?"

Ben blew out a long breath before looking Jane in the eyes. "Chavez wants his son and his wife. I told you this was a shit job and it is. Dean is not overly concerned with my safety...or yours, Detective.

"You've put Tommy and me and even yourself in even more danger because you don't trust Agent Dean. How long before Chavez finds this place?" Jane dropped her head into her hands. She was realizing she had no choice now but to trust Portman.

"Depends on if he gets to Dean. If it is disclosed I have the boy than there's no telling."

Jane looked up at Ben then with pure fury burning in her eyes. "And you think Dean will give you up to save his own ass."

"Don't you?" Ben quickly got to his feet. "I know why you went swimming the other day and I know why you and Tommy go for long walks in the woods. There is a highway about a mile or so on the other side of the lake. It's not an easy hike to the road and it isn't very often traveled."

"Where's it lead to?" Jane refused to look at Ben.

"South, to Boston."

"Why are you telling me this? Why now, when you lied earlier?" Jane let her eyes scan the woods over Ben's shoulder.

"They'll come, Rizzoli. It's just a matter of when and how many. If you have a chance to get out of here with Tommy then you need to take it. Dean will be of no help. He wants Chavez, he doesn't care about Tommy. He doesn't care about you."

Jane refused to react to Ben's words. She knew Gabriel was all about the job, his job in particular, but you don't love someone like he did her and then just not care.

"There's a fort that I made with my son. It is not far from the lake, about fifty yards to the left of where the big tree hangs over the water. There once was a tire swing hanging from that tree. It's not very big, but it is still there and it could serve as a hiding spot for Tommy if you need it." Ben moved so that he was standing directly in front of Jane. "It's buried and has a roof. You'll have to really look for it."

Jane stared into Ben's eyes. She didn't feel him to be lying to her now and she could only wonder why he decided to come clean. "Are you telling me you won't come with?"

"May not be able to. Don't expect to be able to." Ben shrugged as Jane stared. "My job is to apprehend Chavez if he shows. Your job is to get him here and keep Tommy safe."

"I need to talk to Agent Dean."

"That's not going to happen, Rizzoli." Ben shook his head despite the desperate expression Jane wore.

"So I have no choice but to wait for them to show and try to kill us?" Jane's voice was rough and raw and she knew she no longer was able to hide her anxiousness.

"You can go ahead and leave. Right now, Rizzoli. Go!" Ben nearly hollered at Jane causing her to jump slightly. "You do not take that boy."

Jane spun around at the sound of footsteps. "You're not leaving without me, are you, Jane?"

Tommy was wide awake and his big brown eyes stared Jane down. He stood in the cold waiting for her to answer.

"Of course not. I won't leave without you." Jane braced as Tommy came running toward her. He grabbed her around her legs and his grip was strong. "Let's get back inside and back to bed."

Jane glanced back at Portman as he opted to return once again to the swing. It was better to see in the dark when you were actually in the dark. Jane doubted that was what Portman was thinking about.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't worry, Tommy. Everything will be fine." Jane tried to sound convincing, wishing she could believe her own words.

"I don't want to stay here. Can we go to your house?" Tommy climbed up into Jane's bed, hoping she wouldn't make him go back to his own. "I won't make a mess there, I promise, Jane."

Jane smiled despite the uneasiness she felt throughout her entire body. She really needed to speak with Gabriel and she contemplated calling him from her secret phone. She cursed herself briefly for considering it, instead walked to the window to see that Portman had left the yard. She wanted to trust Portman, but she didn't want to believe what he had said about Gabriel. "I wish we could, Tommy. Maybe soon we can go see my house. Do you like baseball?"

"Yeah! I'm a really good baseball player. I can show you." Tommy jumped off the bed.

"Whoa! I believe you. How about in the morning you can show me. Let's get some sleep first." Jane couldn't help but laugh at how excited Tommy got.

"Can I sleep with you? My room is too scary." Tommy didn't wait for an answer as he climbed back into Jane's bed.

"Sure." Jane walked back to the window after shutting off the light. She felt her heart pick up its pace when she noticed movement at the edge of the yard. She realized it was Ben and she watched him carefully. He had started to head into the woods but seemingly changed his mind. Jane watched carefully until Ben made his way back towards the house. She didn't like this, not at all and maybe it was time to pull out. Her career suddenly didn't seem so important as her body seemed paralyzed with dread. She looked over at Tommy who was already out and wondered what would come of him if she abandoned the assignment. She pulled his bag out from under the bed and opened it. She slid a piece of paper into the zippered pocket inside and hoped he wouldn't need it. She hoped like hell he wouldn't need to find his way back to Boston; to Maura. Jane climbed into the bed, gently sliding Tommy over. She was exhausted but didn't dare sleep. She needed to rest, but couldn't afford to allow herself fully unconscious. She needed to know where Ben was, what he was doing and why he wasn't sleeping on her shift. She needed to know if Dean knew where they were. She needed to get a hold of him and tell him she was done. She wanted out and she would walk back to Boston if she had to. Jane could feel herself drifting off and the steady, soft breathing coming from the child she was assigned to protect only helped relax her enough to finally give in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sudden shift in the bed caused Jane to snap her eyes open. The weight that was suddenly pushing down onto her was enough to make her try to fight, but her arms were pinned under Ben's body. His hand clamped down hard onto her mouth, his eyes warned her to not fight him. He waited until she realized he was waiting for her before he spoke. "Do not scream." He stared at Jane, almost enjoying the fear she couldn't hide as she stared back up at him.

Jane tried to move under Ben's heavy body, but realized quickly it was no use. She was trapped and had no choice but to obey him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rizzoli. Relax." Ben loosened his hold on her, allowing her to move slightly. "Do not scream and wake the kid."

Jane shook her head hoping that would be enough for Ben to get off of her. He pulled his hand from her mouth expecting she would curse him loudly. She didn't. "What are you doing?"

"Dean was killed overnight. I just got word." Ben had yet to get off Jane and she struggled to be free of him. He got to his feet, allowing Jane to do the same.

"Oh my God." Jane's words were whispered. "Why didn't you just wake me up? Was all that necessary?"

"You're on edge, understandable. Not quite sure how to wake you." Ben didn't seem the least bit upset at the news he had just shared.

"That..." Jane pointed to the bed. "That's no good." She was angry and scared and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with the news of Gabriel's death. "What does this mean?"

"Jane, Dean was supposed to be guarding against any attack on your family should your identity be realized before we had Chavez. He was supposedly with your mother." Ben instantly pulled Jane by the hand from the room so that she wouldn't wake Tommy. "I am trying to find out what happened and if your mother is okay."

Jane felt her legs threaten to give out on her. She needed to talk to Maura. She needed to find out if her mother was safe and she needed to get back to Boston. "He's coming now, isn't he? If he found Dean, he'll find us."

"That was the idea, right?" Ben tried to pull Jane to him, appearing irritated when she refused his contact.

"Do not touch me! Who is your contact now? We have to get out of here." Jane started back into the room only to be stopped physically by Ben. He covered her mouth again, slamming her hard against the wall.

"My contact says Dean most likely gave us up. The FBI are on the way here. Remember the idea is to lure Chavez out and catch him." Ben's icy stare unnerved Jane and she worked her way out from his grasp.

"I'm done with you, with this, with all of this." Jane pushed past Ben and re-entered the room. "I am leaving with Tommy and you will have to shoot me to stop me."

Ben pulled his gun out and aimed it at Jane, forcing her to stop. He took a few steps forward and smiled when Jane refused to back away. He placed the tip of the gun at the base of her throat, holding it there for a few seconds before he slowly moved it up her face to her temple. "Don't make me do that."

Jane swallowed hard, not knowing if Ben would shoot her or not. She was having a hard time understanding his ways and right now she wanted nothing more than to get out of this house...with Tommy. She looked up at the same time Ben did. At the beginning of the long driveway, they had both noticed a flash of light. Jane looked back at Ben who slowly put his gun away.

"Get the boy and get out of here. Remember what I told you about the woods." Ben quickly left the room where Jane reached under the bed and pulled the bags she had prepared for her and for Tommy. She reached into hers and retrieved her phone. There was a message from Maura and her hands were shaking as she read it.

_Agent Dean was killed tonight at your mother's house. Angela was unharmed. Please be careful._

Jane stuffed the phone back into her bag and quickly put her shoes on. She woke Tommy with a whisper and waited until he looked her in the eye. "Remember what I told you. We need to go now."

Tommy jumped out of bed and quickly put his shoes on and pulled his sweatshirt on before his jacket. Jane did the same and she secured his backpack onto his little body. They made it downstairs where Ben stood in the dark kitchen watching out the window. He nodded with his head to the back door and Jane didn't hesitate.

Once outside she looked at Tommy who watched her every move. "Do not ask me any questions, okay? We need to hide for a little while until we can make it back to my house, okay Tommy?"

Jane's heart broke as Tommy lost his fight against his fear and the tears began. "My daddy is coming?"

"I think so. We're going to be okay, Tommy." Jane held the boy's face in her hands so that she was sure he was hearing her. "Just do what I tell you to do exactly, okay?"

Tommy nodded, but the tears continued. Jane scanned the entrance to the woods before deciding where to enter. Maybe the flash of light was nothing, but either way Jane had to leave that house. Ben was supposed to be her protection, her back-up. Instead he scared her and she knew better than to trust him. He called Chavez getting to Dean and then Dean giving up their location. He called that only hours before he woke her.

Jane didn't believe in coincidences, now she had no choice but to believe in instinct.


End file.
